Porque la vida Cambia
by fatipati Weasley
Summary: SPOLIERS DH! Esta es la historia de Dudley Dursley porque el tambien tiene derecho a tener una vida. Y una vida con una persona magica! mi primer fic dejen R
1. arrepentimientos

estos personajes no son mios (claramente) pertenecen a J.K rowling yo solo los he raptado un ratito

este capitlo tienen muy pocos spoliers pero los tiene asi que... no leer al menos q hayas leido Harry Potter 7

**Arrepentimiento **

Arrepentido, así se había sentido Dudley Dursley durante un año entero, muy arrepentido por haber tratado mal a aquella persona que le había salvado la vida, desde entonces la vida para el había sido simplemente diferente, había adelgazado unos 40 kilos, había crecido y madurado, y por ultimo había decidido que el también quería ayudar al mundo, aunque el no era mago y jamas podría serlo quería contribuir a mejorar el mundo, por esto pese a las insistencias de su madre que no lo hiciera, se había metido en la academia de policía. Su padre le había mirado orgulloso, y musitando "este es mi chico" le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Y es que Dudley no era aquel estúpido niño que se metía con lo que no entendía, ni aquel regordito y mimado que disfrutaba con hacérselo pasar mal a todo aquel que consideraba más débil. Ese niño se había quedado atrás sumido en el pasado, aquel pasado que le encantaría olvidar, y con el se habían ido todo sus estúpidos caprichos.

Durante el año que estuvo exiliado Dudley había pensado en su vida, desde que aquel deman..debentor..delantor.. bueno lo que sea que fuera ese bicho, desde que eso le ataco su vida había cambiado de una manera asombrosa, ese día vio lo peor que podía ver, su propia alma. Por eso estaba allí en la parada del autobús rumbo a la comisaría, verdaderamente nervioso.

Tras un amable saludo por parte de aquel chófer, se había dispuesto a sentarse, sonrió, esta era la primera vez que cogía el autobús, el siempre había tenido lo que quería, y ahora lo que quería era no tener esos caprichos, ese coche alucinante, esa televisión, todo se había acabado, miro a su alrededor, solo había un espacio libre, al lado de una chica de su edad con ropas extravagantes. Se sentó y le dirigió una amable sonrisa, aquella chica era muy guapa, si no te fijabas en sus ropas claro, tenia una bonita trenza rubia y unos ojos claros, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, y esto le encanto a Dudley. Pasaron un viaje muy silencioso, Dudley estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente un sonido perturbo sus pensamientos, se giro para ver de donde provenía y vio a su compañera de asiento buscando algo en su gigantesco bolso bastante molesta "malditos objetos muggles" farfullo entre dientes.

Muggles... muggles..donde había escuchado esa palabra...de repente Dudley recordó donde lo había escuchado..no podía ser.. esa chica... era...era una bruja!! seguro que lo que buscaba era un móvil..

A Dudley Dursley le entraron unas ganas repentinas de hablar con esa chica, necesitaba saber.. tantos años negando la magia y ahora se moría de ganas de conocerla.. por suerte para Dudley aquella chica se fue olvidándose el móvil

-Pare el autobús!!! - le grito al chófer, Dudley tubo que correr mucho para alcanzar a la joven- EH! ESPERE!!- Aquella chica rubia y extravagante le miro con curiosidad

-¿Le pasa algo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa

-se te olvidaba el artefacto muggle- aquella sonrisa curiosa desapareció de repente.

-¿Sabes lo que es eso?¿Eres...?- Su cara entre interrogante y anhelante le pareció preciosa a Dudley

No, no soy un mago, pero tu si ¿No es cierto?

Y como...??- Pregunto aquella chica

Tengo familia maga, pero es una larga historia, tienes prisa

En realidad iba a mi casa, pero mi tía puede esperar

Dudley sonrió- Estupendo tengo muchísimas ganas de preguntar sobre tu mundo- la chica sonrió incrédula- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu familia?- La cara de Dudley Dursley se volvió melancólica- Eso es parte de la larga historia.

-entiendo, que tal si vamos al café de aquí al lado.

-me parece estupendo.-Asintió Dudley

-¿y cómo te llamas?preguntó la rubia

Dudley Dursley, y tu?

Susan, Susan Bones

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui termina mi primer captitulo dejen R&R!!! pleasee!!


	2. Las dos caras de Dudley

mmm este no tiene tampoco muchos spoliers pero puede tenerlos mas adelante

los personajes no son mios son de J.K. rowling los rapte y estor jugando con ellos, pero desgraciadamente eso es todo

**Las dos caras de Dudley**

Miro hacia la puerta con miedo, Dudley estaba realmente nervioso esa tarde, llevaba meses saliendo con Susan y aun no le había contado lo de Harry y es que Susan le gustaba de verdad, y si se confesaba a si mismo como el torturador del mayor héroe de la historia del mundo mágico seguramente ella no quisiera verle nunca más.

Había escuchado todas las historias que ella contaba sobre el increíble Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió dos veces, el que mató al innombrable, y eso hacia que el tuviera muchísimos remordimientos. Harry había hecho algo bueno con su vida, mientras el la había malgastado por completo. También había escuchado miles de historias sobre Hogwards y sinceramente, le había dado tanta envidia, le hubiera gustado verlo alguna vez, aquel enorme castillo con su campo de...mm... como era aquel deporte...bueno el deporte de las escobas... y con sus mil y un pasadizos secretos, la sala de los menesteres, la sala común... todo para el era como una historia de cuentos de hadas, o como una película, pero en este caso el héroe era nada mas y nada menos que su primo.

Y hoy era el día, había decidido que Susan merecía saberlo y tenia miedo, miedo de perder todo lo que había conseguido en unos meses, miedo de que ella le odiara, de que no le entendiera, de que pensara que aquel mocoso asqueroso no había desaparecido aún, miedo a perder a la única chica que le había importado en toda su vida, pero su mayor miedo, era el miedo de aceptar quien había sido, y como había cambiado, miedo a enfrentarse con aquel pasado, aquel niño mimado y egoísta que no sabia pensar en nada más que no fuera material, ese niño que utilizaba los juguetes y los regalos para cubrir esa falta de espíritu. Y de algún modo sabia que hoy era el día en el que tendría que presentar las dos caras de Dudley Dursley y aceptar su pasado para vivir el presente.

Se vistió con su uniforme de policía, Susan y el se veían todos los días una hora antes de que Dudley empezara su trabajo, en aquel autobús donde se habían conocido. todos los que viajaban en ese autobús los conocían, Susan con aquellas vestimentas de maga llamaba la atención y bueno, el siempre vestido de policía, Dudley sabia que algunas personas que viajaban allí pensaban que eran la pareja mas rara que jamas habían visto, todos ellos se equivocaban ellos aún no eran pareja, muy a pesar de Dudley, y en este momento dudaba que algún día fuera así.

hecho un manojo de nervios se subió aquel autobús donde Susan le había guardado su habitual asiento a su lado.

-buenos días señor policía- bromeo Susan con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, que Dudley no pudo contestar

-buenos días Sue¿Que tal tu tía?- Sue, como el la llamaba vivía con su tía, por lo que ella le había contado fue una miembro importante del ministerio de magia, y estuvo en una vista para Harry Potter, estos pensamientos hicieron que Dudley se pusiera mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

- bien pero,Durs¿te pasa algo? Te veo muy callado

-es que, necesito.. necesito contarte algo importante, no se como hacerlo, después de esto, me vas a odiar- La sonrisa de la cara de Susan desapareció de repente y en lugar de esto apareció un signo interrogante, y asustado.

-No me dirás que tienes novia, o que te has casado, o algo por el estilo- en ese momento Dudley penso que no podia estar mas emocionado, que significaba esa respuesta, acaso ella quería algo mas que una amistad, dios que estaba haciendo, iba a estropear la mejor relación de su vida. Por un momento Dudley pensó en no contárselo, en seguir con ella sin explicarle su pasado, pero esa idea desapareció de su mente, cuando ella le mostró su sonrisa de apoyo.

- no es eso, es sobre mi y sobre Harry Potter.

-shhhhh!!! -dijo ella con una enorme cara de alivio- nos pueden oír, espera que bajemos del autobús.

En cuanto bajaron fueron al café de siempre, el café que le encantaba a Dudley, el café que muy pronto odiaría.

-bueno y que es eso que me tienes que contar de Harry Potter

-Susan, Harry, bueno, el es mi primo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en el proximo capitulo la reaccion de Susan...

bueno gracias a

**Medea circe, Sara fenix blak y Kelo-o7 por sus comentarios**

seguir escribiendo reviews!!


	3. mas fuerte que la mentira

Los personajes no son mios, son de JK

* * *

VALOR Y MENTIRAS 

Susan estaba enfadada, muy enfadada... no le importaba que Dudley fuera primo de quien fuera, ni como se hubiera portado en el pasado... para ella no era importante quien fue, como se porto, con quien se llevaba bien y a quien odiaba. Susan solo vivía el presente y para el futuro... el pasado para ella pasado estaba, no era necesario desenterrar fantasmas ni hacer daño a nadie, definitivamente eso no era por lo que Susan estaba enfadada con Dudley. L

a verdad es que le decepcionaba que este hubiese pasado meses con ella, como su mejor amiga y no le contase eso, entendía que un desconocido no le contase esto pues podría ser vergonzoso pero Dudley había dejado de ser un desconocido muy pronto para ser un poco mas que un amigo, el con su carácter inseguro y algo triste, cargando con una pena que hasta ese día no conocía la había conquistado.

En realidad Dudley era una persona madura, y divertida, amable, simpática, a Susan le gustaba su compañía más que nada ... pero esa mentira lo había estropeado todo, la verdad es que aunque no fuera una mentira muy grave para Susan, pero era una mentira, y Dudley era la persona en la que más confiaba, la persona de la que se estaba enamorando, recordó la conversación le había gritado con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Me lo dices ahora¡Pensabas que te iba a comer, que no te iba a hablar¡Me dijiste que solo conocías la magia por tu tía, a la que apenas tratabas!¡no lo entiendes lo que has hecho, me has mentido, no puedo confiar en la gente que me miente, soy muy estricta con eso!

el se había intentado justificar, tenia miedo, creía que no me hablarías, soy el torturador oficial de Harry Potter, son algunas de las muchas justificaciones que le había dado, pero ya era tarde, Susan no recordaba como había llegado a casa, sabia que había aguantado el llanto todo el camino, que había abierto la puerta de su casa, encerrándose en su habitación y había estallado en llanto. Prácticamente no había parado de llorar desde ese entonces.

Dudley había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella, le había mandado cartas mudggles le había llamado e incluso, le había mandado un búho, lo cual había hecho que su familia se quedara muy sorprendida. Pero Susan no quería hablarle, sabia que a la mínima señal de debilidad le perdonaría y no quería perdonarle. Un sonido seco en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Cariño¿Estas bien?, no has bajado a cenar.- Su tía Amelia siempre estaba preocupada por ella, Susan se había mudado con ella y con su padre cuando su madre murió en la guerra mágica, desde entonces ella había sido una especie de madre y amiga- Ese amigo tuyo ha vuelto a enviarte un búho¿Porque usa esos animales¿Por que no le contestas? Parece que le importas mucho, no conozco a ningún mudggle que sea capaz de atrapar a un búho por una maga.

Tía, me mintió, confiaba en el...- Le contó la historia a su sorprendida tía, que no hacía más que asentir, sonreír y ponerse muy seria.

Cariño, Susan¿No te das cuenta?, pobre chiquillo, ha tenido miedo, es normal, todo el mundo lo tiene, tienes que hablar con el, mentir esta mal Susan, pero tener el valor de decir la verdad después de mentir, lo compensa con creces-

- Pero me mintió tia, me mintió, no puedo soportar la mentira, no puedo aguantar que me mientan, se que es algo muy radical, pero hasta mama y tu me dijeron que eso era mentira, nada podria justificarlo, nada de nada.

-Cariño una mentira por amor no es una mentira... y el te ama de verdad ¿ no lo habias pensado? al juzgar por tu cara no, cariño ningun mago ningun mudggle, nadie en el mundo da caza a un búho solo por una amiga.. tu eres mas que eso para el, si no no insistiria tanto.

- ¿Tu crees que el este enamorado de mi?

- si, y por lo que veo no es el unico, llamalo, o mejor ve a su casa los besos por telefono son muy frios, y tu necesitas besarle, estas loca por el, y por eso odias que te mienta, carilo a que esperas para ir

Dicho esto Amelia salio por la puerta dejando a Susan entre avergonzada y arrepentida, después de todo su tía tenia razón, mentir esta mal, pero tener el valor de confesar que has mentido lo compensa, ademas su tia pensaba que el la amaba, sonrió, después de todo Dudley podría ser aquel chico que había pensado al principio... le gustaba estar con el, quería estar con el, le quería a el, para ser sincera, se había enamorado de el.

Salió de su habitación rápidamente, estaba hecha un desastre pero no le importaba, después de todo necesitaba verlo, necesitaba perdonarle y estar con el, estos días sin el habían sido poco mas que una tortura y no estaba dispuesta a alargarla

-Gracias tia Amy, sonrio dandole un beso en la mejilla

- corre cenicienta, dijo ella con sorna o llegaras tarde a tu baile con el principe..

- NO TIENE GRACIA- grito mientras salia por la puerta sonriendo.

Cogió aquel autobús que llegaba supuestamente a la puerta de la casa de Dudley, numero 5 de prive drive o algo así. cuando llego a la calle miro su reflejo en un coche, se había olvidado de cambiarse de ropa, y esta era completamente mágica,estaba preocupada Dudley le había dicho que sus padres eran muy estrictos con el aspecto, y por la historia que le había contado, odiaban la magia se tranquilizo, no podía cambiarse ahora, aunque esto solo lograba que ella se pusiera mas nerviosa.. se dispuso a entrar en aquella casa, pasara lo que pasara ella iba a arriesgarse. Pareció que el tiempo que pasaba entre que llamo al timbre y le abrió la puerta un sorprendido Dudley.

Susan...- empezó a decir, pero no le dejo acabar la frase, se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un abrazo, un increíble abrazo.

Pasa Sue- Dudley observo el gesto de la chica y comprendió, su ropa..- Mis padres no están , no te preocupes.- Susan sonrió

Durs.. te he echado de menos, no vuelvas a mentirme si vuelves a hacerlo te...- pero no pudo terminar la frase.. De repente se dio cuenta que le estaban besando, lenta suavemente, un beso cargado de perdón y de cariño, no respondió al beso, estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacerlo así que cuando se separaron pudo ver el rostro avergonzado de Dudley.

lo siento.. musito

Dudley.. ¡Cállate!- Y esta vez fue ella quien le beso, mientras se reía y el quien sorprendido, había empezado a responder más tarde, intentando ponerse a la altura del beso.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews 

Piper Lupin: gracias por las correcciones, no me había dado cuenta de esos fallos, espero que te siga gustando la historia

DIL NEVILLE OLIVER TURNER¡¡Que nombre más largo!! Me alegro que te guste la historia.

Iva girl: a mi también me parecia que Dudley tenia pocos fics y en casi todos los que sale es el que vimos en el libro, me parece que Durs también se mereze otra oportunidad.

Sara Fenix Black: Gracias por el consejo... no me habia dado cuenta, ahora los no registrados pueden dejar reviews..

Kelo-07: espero que te guste la reacción de Susan.

gracias por los reviews, seguir leyendo la historia y dejando reviews, no se si en el proximo capitulo pondre la reaccion de los padres de Dudley o a lo mejor pongo a Dudley en un dia mudggle.. no se, no se, se admiten sujerencias besoss


End file.
